


Trick or Treat.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Ben and Callum show up to the Halloween party at the Vic and Ben has some words with Leo.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Trick or Treat.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts and I just finally have the spark to finish it so..Please enjoy. 
> 
> Feed back is amazing! 
> 
> Thanks for Reading!

Ben had walked in the vic wearing a red button shirt with tight black pants with a red cape and red horns on his head. He walked smiling as he watched Callum walk in wearing a white button shirt with black pants that Ben couldn’t help check out his ass in. wearing white wings and a halo on his head. 

“The angel and the devil are here!” Ben smiled at jay as he walked over. “Where’s Lexi?” Lola looked at Ben. “with mum; trick or treating.” Lola nodded and they all sat down at a table; jay getting them drinks. “So who's idea was this?” Raises an eyebrow. “Callums.” Callum smiled and watched Jay walk over with the drinks. 

They all laughed watching the others bob for apples as Ben looked over at Callum who was staring at Whitney and some bloke with her. “He is fit; nice one Whitney.” Callum looked back at him; his mouth agape as he let out a breath. “That’s Leo.” Ben raised an eyebrow; “again, nice one Whitney.” Callum shook his head and looked back at them. 

“I don’t trust him.” Ben watched Callum and placed a hand on his thigh; “ignore them; that’s Whitney problem.” Callum looked back at Ben. “Right, let's enjoy ourselves.” Ben smiles and they start chatting with Lola and Jay again. 

Ben walked over to the bar with Jay as he ordered another round; Ben watched Leo walk to the gents. “Be right back.” Ben followed him; walking In as Leo was washing his hair. “Big bad wolf? Must say, you are making quite an impression as that.” Leo turned around as he was drying his hands. “Ben Mitchell..Whitney has told me alot about you.” “Ben smiled his smug smile as he walked closer. 

“Whatever game you are playing, leave Callum out of it.” Leo sighed; “Look, that video was for work. Whitney wasn’t supposed to see it.” “The video with Callums name on it and right on your screen where she could see it.” Leo walked to the door but Ben stood in his way; looking at Leo. “Look, I get he's your boyfriend but your boyfriend isn't that great of a guy.” “From a video that was taken out of context you purposely showed his ex to push him away from her.” 

Leo started back at Ben; “I don’t care what your game is; leave Callum out of it.” Ben licked his lips. "Or you are going to meet the real big bad wolf." Leo's face flashed with worry before he let out a breath; his jaw clenching as he watched Ben walk out of his space. 

“I’m going back to my friends and my man.” Ben walked out of the gents back to the table; sitting by Callum. 

“Oi, where were you?” “The gents.” Ben grabbed a shot glass that was filled with some green liquid. “Happy Halloween.” They all said; as they clicked their glass and downed the shots. All making gross faces. 

Leo walked out of the gents and over to Whitney; looking over at Callum and Ben; who looked back at him with a warning across it. Leo looked away and drank his drink. 


End file.
